Birthday Wishes
by Morii-chan
Summary: Shunsui's birthday wish.  First fic, please be nice.  ShunXNanao


-1Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

Note: Not Beta read, new writer, please be kind.

Ise Nanao wandered down the hallways of the Gotei 13, stumbling as her feet found unseen rifts on the floor. 'How odd, I don't think I used to have this much trouble in this area.' Thoughts floated swiftly through her head as she used the wall to stabilize her progress towards her room. 'What did they put in my drink? I couldn't have had that much…' Yes, she had relented in her abstinence from that particular vice, as it was a birthday celebration for her taicho. Not that birthdays actually mattered in Soul Society, but Kyoraku-taicho never needed a real reason to celebrate.

Her taicho had pressed cup after cup into her hands, balefully asking her to just have a sip, since it was his birthday. Nanao had iron will, and yet tonight she complied quite easily with his request, reasoning that she would probably have had a drink anyway, as the day had been extremely stressful to begin with. As always, it proved to be a mistake, due to Nanao's tendency to become introverted and dramatic with the removal of her stern, determined discipline. Contrary to popular belief, Nanao fought against the easy going nature of her captain because, in relenting, she would become quite unwilling to focus for the next decade.

Of course, that was one of many drunk tendencies that followed in Nanao's shadow, waiting for her to trip. A cool breeze drifted past the wobbling Nanao, as she paused to huddle next to the wall and regain her composure. 'It was warm at the party, if only I had stayed a little longer.' At this thought, her face darkened. 'Not that I could. There was no way to stay after Kyoraku-taicho…' Here, the blush on her cheeks became more than that of one slightly tipsy. 'And he had the gall to look disappointed when I left.'

She slipped along the hall, finally reaching what could be clearly defined as her quarters. Here she could recover her sobriety and dignity until daylight came. Hopefully the rest of the party was too drunk to remember what had happened. 'Not that I honestly had any displeasure, but I had never intended to-' "Ugh." '-In front of so many people!' She fell onto her futon and slowly removed her sandals and socks. As she reached to take off her glasses, the door or her room was abruptly opened, letting in the cool night air. Nanao, however, became quite flushed as her taicho strode into the room, looked completely unaffected by the sake, and determinedly sliding the door shut with a small 'click.'

"Kyoraku-taicho, I'm must protest. I have every right to retire when I am tired."

"Nanao, I wasn't joking." Nanao paused, mouth wide open and ready to retort as the memory strolled through. The bright lights and chatter filling a small room. All of the 8th gathered to celebrate a meaningless holiday. Her taicho getting up to speak, moving towards her as he did so. "Thank you all for coming!" His grin was sloppy, covering half of his face, but failing to hide his mischievous intentions. "I could not appreciate any gift from you all more than this party or the celebrative sake it includes. However, my lovely Nanao-chan's gift far outranks anything else." Here, Nanao became wary, as she had not brought anything other than an innocent gift of sakura-petal wood blocks. As she attempted to withdraw from the scene, Shunsui's arm wrapped around her waist, pinning her to her place. She met his eager gaze, finally realizing what he meant to do.

Shunsui leaned down before she could react, kissing her with gentle skill. As he pulled away from her, he whispered into her ear. "Every day you give me is a gift I will spend my life repaying you. Starting today." His eyes glimmered with satisfaction, and he curled his hand under her chin as though to continue his appreciation. Nanao burned with the excitement of what had occurred, but all too quickly became aware to the hooting and leering of the 8th squad, turning the flame of desire to that of humiliation. If her taicho was joking, making sport of her, she would not let it continue in front of the party in this manner. She looked into Shunsui's eyes to judge his reaction, then turned and fled the room into the streets of Gotei 13.

And now, she was here with her taicho, his countenance spelling out anything other than playfulness. "I wasn't joking Nanao. Your love is the only gift I could ask for, and the only thing that I would always treasure."

"Taicho, I-" Nanao broke off, loosing her placidity. "If it fails, we- I will never be the same. Would you risk that for what may be a whim to you?" She straightened up once more. "I can serve you forever as your fukutaicho, no matter what. But my heart will be compromised if this turns out to be a mistake." She closed her eyes as she came to her resolution. Nanao would serve Kyoraku Shunsui until the stars grew cold, even if he broke her along the way. But her selfless thoughts would have to be saved for later, because her taicho was already holding her, kissing her and loving her.

"No whim can move me as you have. I will risk my own heart next to yours, and serve you forever, my Nanao-chan." In the darkness he proved it, their satisfaction burned on their souls.


End file.
